


Day 1: “If you really loved me, you wouldn’t steal my chocolate.”

by Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet



Series: Valentine's Fic a Day 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet/pseuds/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet
Summary: Derek gets excited about planning his future with Stiles and accidentally makes his Valentine's Day plans for the wrong day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first complete fic that I've ever written. I hope you all enjoy it. I really enjoyed writing it, and I'm looking forward to continuing this prompt list.
> 
> I don't own any of these characters, I'm not making a profit from any of this. I'm just here to have fun and hopefully make someone smile along the way.

“You know, if you really loved me, Derek, you wouldn’t steal my chocolate,” Stiles grumbles as he watches Derek run away at top speed with said bag of chocolate in his hands.

Derek shakes his head as he closes the lid on the trash bin outside of the loft, his boyfriend is such a five-year-old. Case and point said boyfriend is currently laid out on the couch having a full-blown fit over having his candy taken away. Like, Derek can smell actual tears from where he is standing right inside the door. “Stiles-“

“Go away, Derek!” Stiles says into the corner of the couch where his head is currently jammed. “I was having a really shitty day, and that was the only chocolate in the loft.”

Well, damn it, way to go Derek. How had he not noticed how upset Stiles was earlier? Granted Stiles had been a little more snippy than usual when they were on the phone before Stiles got here, but Derek had just figured someone had been tailgating on the road or something. Derek can’t afford to have messed this up, not after having waited so long in the first place. Stiles is Derek’s whole world, and he can’t even be bothered to notice the signs that Stiles is searching for comfort.

If Derek can figure out why Stiles had such a bad day maybe he can figure out how to fix it. He slips out onto the balcony and pulls his phone out of his pocket. Derek momentarily weighs the pros and cons of calling Lydia versus Scott. He ultimately decides that the eventuality that Stiles will hear about the call from Scott is preferable to the verbal scathing that a call to Lydia would undoubtedly include.

Scott answers on the third ring, heartbeat wild enough to be heard over the line. “What happened!? Is Stiles okay? He isn’t in the hospital, is he? Is he-“

Shit, Scott is absolutely freaking out. Is Stiles so upset that Scott can sense it in the pack bonds? No, Derek would be able to feel that, not to mention that Scott would have been the one to call him, not the other way around. “Scott! Why do you think something is wrong with Stiles?”

“Oh my god! Derek, are you dying? Oh shit,” Scott’s voice suddenly sounds further away, “Kira! Call Stiles, Derek is in trouble. I-“

“NO!” Derek yells. He spins around to look through the windows behind him trying to see if Stiles has moved since he has come outside. “No one is dying Scott.”

“Oh… Is someone seriously injured or in need of supernatural help?” Scott asks, clearly confused.

“No. I don’t understand why that was the first thing you thought when you saw that I was calling you,” Derek states. “I mean, I know I don’t call you that often, but I didn’t exactly think we were 'only call each other when someone is dying' friends. I thought we had moved past that.”

“Derek dude, do you know what day it is?”

“Don’t call me ‘dude’ Scott. Of course, I know what day it is,” Derek states. Scott lets out a relieved breath about to speak again when Derek interrupts him. “It’s Tuesday, but I don’t know what that has to do with anything.”

“It’s Tuesday!?! You’re kidding. Right?” Scott is starting to sound frantic, “Derek. You are kidding, right? You do know what today is, right? Like the actual date, as in February 14th, as in Valentine’s Day?”

Derek’s brain just kinda stalls out as he takes in Scott’s words, “But that isn’t possible. I was just looking at the calendar this morning. Valentine’s Day is tomorrow. On Wednesday.” If Derek says the words with enough confidence they’ll have to be true.

The wince is audible in Scott’s voice, “today is absolutely February 14th, and also a Tuesday. Kira says that Valentine’s is on Wednesday next year.”

That must be the issue. Derek pulls up his calendar app on his phone and when he looks closer he notices that the year in the corner of the screen reads 2018. “Fuck,” Derek feels that is the only appropriate response to the situation that he has found himself in.

“Um,” and now Scott sounds hesitant, which means that he has figured out just how much Derek has messed things up. “Isn’t today like your guys’ third anniversary?”

“Fourth,” Derek corrects, “I’ve gotta go,” and then he hangs up the phone.

Derek can fix this. He can, he is just gonna need some help. He has a plan, granted the plan would work better tomorrow, the day he thought was Valentine’s Day, but he can make it work for today.

A quick call to Lydia is met with less verbal lashing than he is expecting. It turns out that Jordan got called in to work last minute tonight so he and Lydia are doing their Valentine’s tomorrow night now.

After talking with Lydia and miraculously finding that it works out to trade restaurant reservations Derek makes one final call to John. John readily agrees to bring over the things that Derek needs.

A quick look through the windows reveals that Stiles is still laying on the couch and leads to Derek choosing to climb down the fire escape rather than risk tipping his hand to Stiles now that he knows why Stiles was so upset.

John is waiting for Derek in the parking lot when he returns from Walgreens with his bounty of a dozen chocolate roses and two large packages of every Reese’s candy in the store.

“Derek, when you were telling me about your plans I didn’t even think to check to make sure that you were actually wanting to do everything the day after Valentine’s,” John starts as he walks towards Derek. “I’m sorry Son, I can’t help but feel like this is at least partially my fault.”

Derek barely pauses before he shakes his head. No matter how many times John calls him son it always feels like the first time. “It isn’t your fault John. I got so excited looking at potential dates that I forgot to put my calendar back on this year. Besides, I know Stiles is upset right now, but I also know that he’ll eventually forgive me.”

Despite the confidence the words are spoken with, John can see a hint of worry in Derek’s eyes. “You’re right.” John claps Derek on the shoulder after he takes the bags, “Stiles will be more angry with himself for doubting you, once he hears the story, than he could ever dream of being angry with you. Even if he currently thinks that you forgot both Valentine’s Day and your fourth anniversary.”

Derek lets out a steadying breath, and nods thinking ‘I can do this.’

John catches Derek’s eyes one last time, “hey, good luck tonight. Not that you need it,” and with that, he slips back into his car and drives away leaving Derek standing alone in the parking lot.

After a few minutes of strategically placing Reese’s in the shape of a heart on the passenger seat of the Camaro and spelling out ‘I LOVE U!’ with Reese’s Pieces on the dash, Derek makes sure that the small box is secure in the cubbyhole of his door. He then grabs the two garment bags John had brought him, the bag with the rest of the various Reese’s products, and the bouquet of chocolate roses before heading back up to the loft.

When Derek makes it back inside Stiles is no longer laying on the couch. A quick check-in with his senses tells Derek that Stiles is currently in the bathroom, probably washing his face.

Derek puts the bag of Reese’s on the couch and hangs up one of garment bags next to the bed on his way to the bathroom. He hesitates for a moment outside of the door before lightly knocking.

Stiles pauses with the washcloth covering his eyes and contemplates ignoring Derek for a few seconds before letting out a defeated “come in” barely audible to his own ears.

Derek hears it. Of course, he hears it. Every one of his senses is trained on Stiles in this moment.

When Derek gently opens the door he is greeted with an image so simultaneously beautiful and heartbreaking that he finds himself choking on a sob to keep it in. “Stiles, I brought you chocolate,” Derek says as he thrusts the chocolate rose bouquet at Stiles’ chest. “I’m sorry that I took your chocolate earlier. I was afraid that it would make you sick. It was Halloween candy-“

Stiles takes the bouquet from Derek’s hand while shaking his head. “Derek, I know it was Halloween candy. Candy doesn’t go bad in less than four months!”

“It was from 2012,” Derek winces waiting for Stiles to put two and two together.

“Why did you still have Halloween candy from 2012!” Stiles starts, and then his eyes light up, “2012 was the year I made you dress up and go trick-or-treating with me. You kept the candy from our first date!”

“It wasn’t our first date,” Derek replies indignantly.

“First unofficial date, first date same thing,” Stiles rolls his eyes, but there is a thousand watt smile lighting up his face. He is about to tease Derek about his candy hoarding ways when his eyes fall on the garment bag still in Derek’s hands. “What is that?” Stiles indicates the bag with his chin.

“This,” Derek holds the bag out for Stiles to take, “is your outfit for tonight. You better get dressed fast, our reservations are in 45 minutes,” and with that Derek walks away to get changed into his own outfit.

“Hey, can you-“ Stiles stops in his tracks on his way out of the bathroom letting out a low whistle, “damn, babe, you look hella fine!”

Derek turns around to face his boyfriend and levels him with an unimpressed look, “did you need me to do something?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, can you help me tie this?” Stiles asks holding up his tie like it is a snake that will come alive and bite him at any second.

Derek beckons Stiles over and helps him with his tie. When he is finished straightening the tie Derek uses it to pull Stiles into a kiss, but he breaks it before they get to carried away. “You ready?” he asks.

Stiles nods and then pecks Derek on the lips one last time before leading the way to the Camaro. When Derek opens Stiles’ door for him Stiles lets out a squeal of, “Awe, babe, I love you too!” He smacks a kiss on Derek’s cheek and then scoops all of the Reese’s Pieces into his hand before stuffing them all in his mouth.

The car ride to the restaurant is filled with the sounds of Stiles opening Reese’s mini cups and Derek’s half aborted attempts at reminding him not to spoil his dinner.

When they get to the restaurant Derek subtly retrieves the small box from it’s hiding place and tucks it into his jacket pocket before going around the car and opening the door for Stiles. Derek then offers Stiles his arm and walks him in.

They’re seated immediately and everything about the meal is perfect. Stiles and Derek pass the time with conversation centered on reminiscing over the last four years of life that they’ve spent by each other's sides.

After Derek pays, he stands and once again offers Stiles his arm. Stiles takes it gladly and follows Derek out of the restaurant.

Stiles is surprised when Derek turns towards the park down the street rather than the parking lot when they get outside. It’s a nice night, though, so Stiles just leans into Derek and rests his head back onto his shoulder.

They walk in silence for a few minutes before Stiles stops and looks into Derek’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Derek. Earlier, I thought that you had forgotten what today was, and instead of just talking to you about it like a rational adult I threw a fit.”

Derek smiles at Stiles and indicates that they should sit on the bench they are standing next to. “Stiles,” Derek pauses to swallow, “the truth is until you got so upset over me taking the chocolate away from you I thought that today was the 13th.”

“Then how…” Stiles trails off clearly confused as to how his boyfriend had managed to get them into the nicest restaurant Beacon Hills had to offer on Valentine’s Day of all nights if he hadn’t had reservations for months now.

“I switched reservations with Jordan and Lydia,” Derek explains. “I’ve had this night planned for a while now, and things happened to work out even though I was apparently living this year an entire day behind.”

There is silence between them as Stiles processes what Derek just told him. When Derek sees that Stiles is starting to realize that there must be something a bit bigger than dinner on the itinerary for the night he reaches into his jacket pocket.

Derek pulls the small wooden box out of his jacket and slips down onto one knee in one fluid motion. He can hear the blip in Stiles’ heartbeat when he figures out what Derek is doing.

Derek holds the box with a triskele carved onto the top out to Stiles, clears his throat, opens the box, and asks “Stiles, will you marry me?”

Stiles is pretty sure he stopped breathing. He needs to breathe. He gulps in a lungful of air while frantically nodding his head. He throws himself into Derek and breaths a “yes” into his neck.

When Stiles finally lets go of Derek he can see that there are two rings in the box. One of the rings has black triskeles carved into it that match the one found on the box as well as Derek’s back, and the other ring causes Stiles to lose his breath again in its familiarity.

When Derek sees Stiles’ eyes stuck on the rings he pulls them out and places the simple gold ring on Stiles’ finger before putting the other in Stiles’ palm and holding his hand out to him.

As Stiles places the triskele ring on Derek’s finger he swallows before asking for confirmation that he doesn’t really need. “My ring is my dad’s wedding ring from when he married my mom, and yours is your dad’s wedding ring isn’t it?”

Derek has to swallow several times before he can answer, but when he finds his voice again he confirms Stiles’ suspicions. “Your dad gave them to me when I asked for his blessing to ask you to marry me. My dad’s ring got left in evidence for some reason, and your dad thought that if we had their rings we would remember how proud they are of us each day.”

Stiles finds himself wiping tears from his eyes. “I’m happy, I swear,” Stiles chuckles. “I love the rings, Derek. I love you.”

“I love you too, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If I missed any tags that you think I should add feel free to let me know. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
